


Shower Police

by aerosmiley219



Category: Trophy Wife - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It picks up where episode 2 ends.  Smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Police

“Never gonna happen” he sulked, as he went back to finish his shower, alone, again.

Not thirty seconds had passed as he let the warm water run over his face, eyes closed, relishing the five solid minutes he’d get to himself all day when he heard a knock on the door.

“In a minute,” Pete shouted back, confused.

“Sir, we need you to open the door,” he heard from the other side of the bathroom door from an unfamiliar voice.

His eyes opened wide as he fumbled to turn off the faucet.

“That’s it, sir, we’re coming in,” the voice said.

“Hang on! Geez,” he said, frustrated and still rather confused.

Pete grabbed the white terrycloth bathrobe hanging next to the shower and was in the midst of tying it closed when the solid white door swung open.

There was his beautiful blond bride wearing the oversized sunglasses and a smile. She extended one slender arm above her head and leaned against the doorframe.

Pete’s jaw dropped.

“Sir? An investigation was interrupted earlier and I think it’s important to be more thorough. If you’ll follow me over to the shower…” Kate grabbed the sash holding his bathrobe closed and tugged him toward the shower, kicking the door shut behind her.

Pete started to harden at the prospect of finally getting to do this.

“Do you have any idea why I’m here, sir?” She asked, taking off the sunglasses and swishing her hair around for effect.

“No ma’am,” he raised his eyebrows to affect the most innocent yet playful expression he could.

“We’ve gotten reports that you’ve been neglecting a very important part of your wife’s anatomy. Do you want to tell me why that is, sir?”

Pete took the sunglasses from her and tossed them to the sink. He looked back at her and wrapped his arms around her lower half, pulling her into him.

Kate grinned when she felt the beginnings of his arousal pressed against her leg.

“I’m very sorry, officer. We’ve been extremely busy lately.” 

He leaned in for a kiss when he was interrupted with, “no excuse. Sir, get on your knees.”

Pete did as he was told however uncertain he was of what direction this was going.

Kate backed up, biting her lower lip, towards the shower. She backed into the cold tile and shivered, then turned on the water and then raised a single finger to beckon him to her.

Pete began to stand up, “no, no. Crawl to me. You can start to show me how truly sorry you are that way.”

He stiffened, surprising himself as it happened, even further, and continued to crawl towards her. He looked up at her seeming to ask for permission to continue.

Kate looked at him. “Take off the robe and proceed.”

Pete slid it off of his shoulders and moved forward, deciding to make this experience worth the while. 

He got up on his knees and slid his hands up her thighs, parting them slowly, massaging on the way up. 

Kate smiled and moaned quietly in anticipation.

Pete leaned forward and began kissing one thigh while letting his thumb slide closer to her clit. He continued teasing her, kissing down the other thigh, his thumb drawing circles just above where her curls would be, had she not chosen to remove them earlier in the day.

“Pete!” Kate whined.

He grinned and hummed, “hmm?” against her thigh. He let his tongue continue where his lips left off, alternating between drawing lines pointing to his destination and blowing cool air on it.

“Please?” Kate whimpered, getting chills.

Pete got closer to her core, still taking his painstaking time.

Kate grabbed the back of his head and tried to pull him into her.

He resisted and mumbled into her lower tummy, “if you keep that up, I’ll take an even longer route.”

She whimpered again and released him.

Deciding she’d probably had enough, Pete flattened and stuck out his tongue, sliding it up one lip and down the other.

Kate exhaled loudly.

He proceeded deeper within her, letting his nose tickle her clit. Kate worked on not bucking her hips but failed, pushing him back and off of her.

Pete took it as a challenge, and grinned, letting his dimples run with full force. He wrapped his hands around her hips pulling her into him so fiercely that no amount of bucking could remove him. She raised a leg and attempted to rest it on his shoulder.

Kate’s breathing became heavier and faster as Pete continued to devour her. Her orgasm built higher and higher and as she began to cum, she grabbed a handful of Pete’s hair and tugged. Hard.

This only spurred him to push deeper into her. Kate rode his face until she collapsed back against the wall. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair as she twitched a few more times.

Pete didn’t let go.

She started to pull back but found she couldn’t go much further than the tile wall would let her, and he went right along with her, his hands keeping him securely fastened to her.

“Pete! Stop! I’m sensitive.”

“Mm mmm,” he mumbled into her, still not releasing her.

“Okay, okay, okay, I get it, you’re sorry. I get it. Please?”

Pete sat back on his feet tugging on her lips as he did.

Kate relaxed a bit then looked down at Pete.

“Wow. Now what do you say we get me cleaned up a bit?”

She reached down to pull him up, bringing his eyes level to hers. “Word is I haven’t been washing my boobs very well…” She grinned and watched Pete do the same. She’d probably never tell him but his dimples got her wet and made her ache for his lips.

Kate propped herself back against the window ledge in the shower, thrusting her chest out towards him.

He took her with a force that surprised even him. 

He pressed her into the cold tile wall with his whole body and kissed her. She returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm and raised the same thigh while wrapping her arms around his back.

Pete, having felt her movement, slid one of his hands down her torso, to her hips and pulled her leg up around his, quickly sliding deep into her.

Kate gasped and Pete groaned.

He grabbed her ass and continued slamming into her trying to think of anything other than how amazing she felt around him. 

Kate tried to lean back and thrust out her chest. She grabbed the back of his head, again, and guided him down to her nipples.

Pete latched on and continued to thrust.

She moaned, “god yes! Don’t stop!”

He could feel her getting closer to climaxing again and, never being one to turn down a challenge, bit down and tugged, continuing to thrust.

She pushed back on him and gasped, “kiss me,” as her orgasm began.

Pete let go of her nipple and kissed her. He wasn’t going to be very far behind. He dug his fingers into her ass as he, too, came.

They moaned into each other’s mouths and stood pressed tightly into one another. Their breathing began to slow.

Kate pulled back and looked him in the face. “But…”

“But what?”

“But I didn’t get to suck on you!”

Pete laughed, “it’s okay baby. You don’t have to do that every time.” He let her leg down slowly.

“I know. I just really like it.” Her eyes got wide, “maybe later you’ll give me a breathalyzer?”

Pete chuckled, “you wanna continue with shower police later?”

“You can call it whatever you want. All I know is later your cock is going to be in my throat.” She flashed him a smile.

He shook his head and grinned. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

“Or,” Kate said looking behind him.

“Or what?”

“Or this,” Kate said as she dropped to her knees, taking his semi-hard cock in her mouth. She mimicked his maneuver from earlier, taking him by the hips and pulling him into her mouth.

Pete bucked forward and laughed uncomfortably as she pushed him back against the glass. “Hey! Don’t do that! It’s sensitive!” He tried to pull away but Kate followed, giggling all the way.

He whimpered, “please? I can’t...” She released him and looked up at him.

Deliberately licking her lips, she stood and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“I taste really good on you,” she said pressing her body against his. “But you know what sounds really good right now?”

“Hmm?”

“A nap.”

“That’s the problem with sex in the afternoon, you can’t just roll over and pass out,” he agreed.

“I know. Tell me about it,” she laughed. “I used to be able to go on with my day after a couple of orgasms but these days all I wanna do is collapse in your arms. Does that make me old?”

“Yep,” he responded with a kiss. “You’re one of us now.”


End file.
